


Let's Dance

by Myka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-15
Updated: 2004-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles are not as simple as they seem. First crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

There is music, hot and fast, that leaves the taste of desire on your skin.

Remus wonders what he and Sirius are doing in a dance club.

Sirius drags him to the dance floor; he resists. Beside them, another couple is in a similar situation.

“Don’t touch me, Schuldig.” The tall Japanese man spits.

“Let’s dance, Yohji.”

“No!”

The red-haired man smirks and catches the other’s lips with his own. They step onto the dance floor. Their bodies find a common rhythm. Their mouths fight for dominance.

Sirius presses against Remus’s back and breathes in his ear. “Let’s dance, Remus.”


End file.
